


Do me like a Cave Man

by Kai_Aquila



Series: Edguy Songfics [1]
Category: Edguy (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Aquila/pseuds/Kai_Aquila
Summary: Dirks sexual conquests keep Jens and Tobi up at night. Tobi decides to write a song about it.





	Do me like a Cave Man

Jens and Tobias lay in the bed and listened to the noises from the other side of the wall. High pitched squealing occasionally accompanied by deep grunts, the silence in between filled by the constant patter of the rain against their window. At the edge of his vision Jens could see Tobi frowning pensively, but he had to much of a headache, to turn over and ask him about it. 

"Who do you think it is? Dirk or Eggi?", Tobi said finally.

Jens closed his eyes in resignation as another moan sounded from the room next to theirs.

"Could be Felix as well."

He felt more than saw Tobi shaking his head.

"To vocal. And isn't he across the hall from us?"

"True."

They both remained silent for a while. The sounds now joined by a rhythmic thumping as the bed of the two lovebirds hit the wall separating them from their neighboors.

"I'm gonna go over there.", Jens decided and made to get up, but was stopped by Tobi raising his hand.

"Wait a minute."

Jens paused and at the same moment a loud groan, followed by an "Oh yeah." could be heard coming form next door and the thumping stopped.

"Dirk.", they both decided unanimously.

There was a short silence, in which Tobi dared to suggest:

"Maybe they're finished?"

Then the thumping started anew.

"Can I go now?", Jens asked imperturbable.

"Go ahead."

Tobi waved his hand dismissively and Jens got up and reached for his trousers. Just as he was about to leave the room suddenly a shrill voice shrieked: 

"Yes, yes, yes! Do me! Do me like a cave man!"

...

"Did you hear-?"

"Yes."

"Was that really-?"

"Yes."

"Did she just-?"

"Yes."

....

Jens pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to quell the pounding in his head. He had wanted to go to sleep early. Maybe catch enough rest to be able to actually do a little sightseeing in Prague instead of going on stage and directly back to the hotel after the concert. Now he was stuck listening to their rhythm guitarist and his latest conquest getting it on. With an abruptness that startled Jens out of his thoughts Tobi leapt of the bed and over to the small desk.

"Tobi, what the hell?"

"Shut up."

And Jens did somewhat stunned. Tobi on the other hand started hurriedly rummaging through the drawers, obviously searching for something. Jens sighed.

"What are you-?"

"Paper?", Tobi interjected.

"Last drawer."

"Pen?"

"Your left pocket. The other left."

He smiled. Tobi and directions. Meanwhile the younger man had started hastily scribbling away at his sheet of paper. Jens tried peering over his shoulder, but Tobi shooed him away.

"Tobi.", he whined, but earned only another distracted "Shut up."

Resigned he sat back down on the bed and watched the singer write. At this pace whatever he was working on wouldn't be legible anyway. After a while he lay back against the pillows, kicking his trousers of.

"Tobi."

"Shut up."

"It's nearly three AM. Come back to bed."

"Shut up."

Jens scowled at the singers back in hopes of burning a whole into his writing.

"Can you at least switch of the light?"

"Don't be ridiculous, how am I supposed to write when I can't see."

Jens sighed somewhat irritated and closed his eyes against the blinding ceiling lights, letting the scratch of the pencil and Tobis soft humming lull him to sleep.

When he woke up Tobi was already gone. He vaguely remembered the smaller man sneaking into bed next to him some time in the early hours of morning. But maybe that had been his imagination. Tobis side at least seemed untouched. A message stuck too the bathroom mirror told him, that the band would meet after breakfast for practice. Grumbling, he stretched his aching back and went downstairs.

The others had already gathered, by the time he reached the practice room. Tobi was positively beaming, which never boded well for Jens headache. The others were in various stages of yawning and squinting their eyes at the papers Tobi handed them.

"I was up all night yesterday because I couldn't sleep,", the singer started and Jens threw a withering glance at Dirk who didn't even have the decency to look sheepish. "And the inspiration struck me and the result is in your hands.", he finished proudly, expectantly looking at each of the band in turn.

Felix and Eggi were frowning.

"You wrote a song last night?", the drummer asked skeptical.

Seeing as what their signer came up with when well rested and in a relatively sane mood, a late night creation instilled doubt in all of them.

"What's it about?", Eggi asked tentatively.

"You'll see, I'll play it to you.", Tobi answered, sitting down at the keyboard they had brought with them on tour and starting to sing.

You're letting go and try to fly away  
To the slumberous voice of pouring rain  
The inner agitation's dancing in your head  
Will it ever end?

You're all alone with coloured memories  
Ungiving hotel without company  
The ringing in your brain it starts to fade away  
Fade away

Are you insane?

Walls come down  
And then a ghostly voice  
It sets up crazy moans into the night  
Time and time again...  
And you don't have a choice  
But lie awake to verify

Did she really say  
"Now do me, do me like a cave man"?

Jens choked back laughter, Dirk had turned an interesting shade of ketchup, Eggi, who Jens now remembered had slept on the other side of Dirks room was smirking broadly and Felix just looked confused.


End file.
